Imitando a mamá y papá
by MissLujuria93
Summary: naruto y sasuke son hermanos y se estiman como tal, todo cambia al descubrir a sus padres haciendo ciertas cosillas una noche, el rubio siente necesidad por experimentar nuevas sensaciones, aunque tenga que hacerlo con su propio hermano...


-Sasuke...¡sasuke!...¡¡Sasuke!!-llamaba un desesperado Naruto, zarandeando al mayor con fuerza desesperada.

-¡Hum¡Naruto¡Es la 1:45 de la mañana¡¿Qué quieres!?-el mayor se frotaba pesadamente los ojos tratando inútilmente de despejarse, mientras el pequeño rubio temblaba acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Naru… ¿que pasa¿Por qué tiemblas?-el azabache acariciaba con ternura los cabellos dorados esperando una respuesta del menor, quien le miró como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar en lágrimas-Naru-chan…

-es que…es que…papá y mamá… hacen unos ruidos muy raros…T-Tengo miedo snif…-sollozaba el de los ojos zafiro tiritando más intensamente, aferrándose a los hombros del pelinegro, quien se frotaba la nuca soñoliento.

-oe, usurantonkachi, seguro lo habrás imaginado, todas las noches te levantas sonámbulo y no sabes por donde vas ¬¬

-¡Que no¡Te digo que hacen cosas raras!

-Hum… está bien, vamos a ver que hacen…-ambos niños se dirigieron a la recámara de sus padres, con el rubito detrás del azabache abrazándolo por la cintura con fuerza, aferrado a él, buscando protección-oe, yo no oigo nada…¿uh?-un sonido apagado alertó al moreno, quien asustado al igual que el rubio se aferró a él.

-¿lo ves? Algo raro pasa one-chan….-el mayor asintió temeroso, asomándose tímidamente por la puerta entreabierta, escuchando unos leves y ansioso gemidos que les espantaron más de lo que ya estaban, Minato (madre de Sasuke) se retorcía al parecer excitada debajo de su esposo, mientras Kaseiyo la besaba pasionalmente, acciones que no comprendían los menores, ya que nunca les habían visto en esa situación y no sabían absolutamente nada de ese tipo de "muestras" entre los adultos, la pelinegra trataba de reprimir un alarido de placer al sentir la lengua del rubio en su sexo, lamiendo la clítoris sensualmente, Sasuke no pudo seguir observando y le tapó los ojos a Naruto, quien seguía mirando con la boca abierta y más rojo que el ketchup.

-¿qué hacían nii-san?-preguntó Naruto curioso con un dedito en los tostados labios y una mirada inocente y curiosa, el moreno no supo que decirle, por lo cual yacía terriblemente sonrojado y agitado, su cuerpecito sudaba y ardía con intensidad al igual que el del ojicielo, sin soportarlo más se fueron rápidamente a la ducha, desnudándose sin vacilaciones y girando la llave del agua fría, el rubito temblaba a causa de la baja temperatura del agua, por lo cual el pelinegro tuvo que subirla un poco, ambos se acurrucaron con el rubio entre las piernecitas blancas del azabache, quien ardía recordando una y otra vez las sórdidas escenas que para el pequeño eran desconocidas, y, por así decirlo, inocentes al no comprender el significado de estas, aun así no podía evitar sentirse un tanto extraño.

-Nii-san-susurró el rubito ruborizado-mira esto… ¿qué es?-señaló el rubio un bulto palpitante entre sus piernas tostadas, el cual crecía por segundos hasta llegar a dolerle-nii-san…itai se quejó dispuesto a frotarlo victima del escozor que le producía al rozar sus muslos internos.

-no lo frotes, te dolerá más, dobe-el pelinegro retiró la manita tostada reemplazándola con una suya, acariciando suavemente ese pedacito de carne húmeda por el agua cristalina y la excitación a la que estaban sometidos sin a penas ser conscientes de ello-despacio…-el azabache seguía acariciando delicadamente el bultito moreno, escuchando unos leves suspiros de Naruto, quien se sonrojó al escucharse.

-Nii-san…para…hn…-musitó Naruto cubriéndose su intimidad completamente avergonzado-duele…

-ya lo sé, tranquilo-el pelinegro acariciaba con tal cuidado y sutileza que llegaba a ocasionarle cosquillas al rubito, quien rió graciosamente lanzando patadas al aire, las cuales esquivaba el mayor con dificultad debido a la estrecha bañera-¡dobe, no hagas eso que casi me rompes la nariz!-el menor paró sin dejar de reírse, pareciese haberse olvidado de lo visto anteriormente, al fin y al cabo era un niño al igual que el ojinegro a penas contaba con siete años de edad, aunque no fuese capaz de quitarse a sus padres de la cabeza haciendo esas cosas tan desconocidas para el no dejaba de verlas inocentemente, sin malicia, pero la curiosidad por saber como se sentía al probar ese "juego" como era para el, miró a su pequeño atouto y llamó su atención tironeando del rosado moflete.

-¡Sasuke-baka!-se quejó Narutin frotándose la zona dolorida con un encantador puchero que provocó el sonrojo levemente notorio del azabache.

-es que… etto…b-bueno…yo quería…quería…nada, olvi…

-¡Nii-san, tu también!-cortó el rubio señalando con el dedo índice una creciente erección entre las níveas piernas, lo cual provocó que las mejillas de Sasuke ardieran, su excitación aumentó de golpe cuando su pequeño otouto se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a repartir suaves besitos por su extensión, manteniendo las piernas del mayor abiertas para tener más acceso.

-¡Naruto!-bramó Sasuke hirviendo, dándole una pequeña colleja-¡aparta de ahí///

-eso le hace mamá a papá cuando le duele aquí-respondió el ojiazul ingenuamente, el moreno sintió unos fuertes espasmos azotar su espina dorsal-a papá parece gustarle…

-¿Cuándo los viste?-preguntó el pelinegro sin poder ocultar su sonrojo bastante notorio.

-pues hace unos días…no sé muy bien que por qué lo hacen, pero no parece sentirse mal… ¿no te gustaría probar nii-san?-el tono infantil y despreocupado del rubio turbaba por segundos al azabache.

-no, estaría mal, si papá y mamá lo hacen es por que debe ser algo para adultos, y nosotros estamos pequeños para esas cosas-pose firme y autoritaria.

-demo Sasuke-baka…

-¡pero nada¡Y no me llames baka, usurantonkachi!-el azabache golpea levemente su frente, el menor infla graciosamente los mofletes acabando en una pedorreta.

-pues yo quiero saber como se siente eso-el rubio se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros y mirando con enfado al pelinegro, quien le niega la mirada-nii-san, onegai házmelo-mirada suplicante.

-¡QUE NO!-el moreno le mira horrorizado ante la repentina mirada perver de su otouto-baka.

-pues si no me lo haces te lo hago yo-amenazó poniéndose a su altura, ya que el moreno se había puesto en pie.

-jiji ¿estarás de broma no? jejeje-risita nerviosa Sasuke style.

-nop-respondió Naruto mirándolo furtivamente, el azabache salió de la ducha cagando leches y se encerró en su habitación, escondiéndose en una de las literas que compartía con el menor, el rubio le siguió al igual que Sasuke desnudo, llamando al mayor con tono suave para tratar de persuadirlo, inútilmente puesto que sasukin no salió en ningún momento de su escondite, Naruto no se impacientó y pensó algún medio para convencer o engañar al pelinegro y hacerlo salir de su recámara, sonrió maliciosamente antes de tocar a la puerta.

-nii-san…onegai sal, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo-"sollozó" Naruto fingiendo arrepentimiento, sabía que la debilidad de su hermano mayor era verlo llorar, y no se equivocó con su estrategia, ya que Sasuke abrió la puerta rápidamente asustado por el supuesto llanto del menor, quien rió al ver la cara hecha un poema del pelinegro-eres un baka Sasuke

-¡Naruto¡¡Eres un…!!-ahora el que hacía pucheros era Sasuke, quien quiso volver a encerrarse de nuevo, pero Naruto fue más rápido y se lanzó hacia el, cayendo ambos en la cama con el rubio encima del moreno-¡Naruto, quítate!-forcejeaba sin poder sacárselo de encima.

-nop, ya no tienes escapatoria, nii-san

-¡NARU…!-las protestas del mayor fueron acalladas por los labios morenitos del rubio, el pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos negros, empujando al rubio cortadamente, negando la mirada mientras sentía de nuevo punzarle su entrepierna-deja de hacer eso…

-¿el qué?-sonríe zorrunamente.

-Sabes el qué, no te hagas ¬///¬

-nii-san…-susurra cariñosamente en la curva del níveo cuello-mamá dice que los mayores se demuestran su amor haciendo cosas de adultos…yo quiero demostrarte mi amor-Sasuke se estremeció desde la punta de la varicilla hasta la de los pies, temblando violentamente mientras el menor ronroneaba en su oreja jugueteando con el lóbulo con sus labios.

-Naru…Ouch-se quejó el moreno ante el dolor de su entrepierna, el rubio se dio cuenta y acarició el pequeño miembro con dos deditos, escuchando los suspiros de Sasuke, el moreno yacía con las orbes ébano entrecerradas y las mejillas ardientes a mas no poder, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, no sabía explicar bien lo que sentía exactamente, era una sensación agradable, pero aun así sentía como nauseas, como si lo que estuviese haciéndole el menor le asqueara, bien no era la palabra exacta, y es que la palabra placer no estaba en el diccionario de los pequeños aunque les faltara muy poco para descubrir su significado, pronto los suspiros fueron transformándose en gemidos satisfactorios, las delicadas caricias del rubito en el miembro despierto le volvían loco, un gemido más profundo salió de sus finos labios al sentir un pellizco que segundos después le enrojeció la blanquecina piel del escroto, el moreno cubría sus labios avergonzado por los ruidos que omitía descontroladamente.

-¿se siente bien, nii-san?-preguntó Naruto, contemplando la expresión excitada del mayor, quien en respuesta abrió ambas piernecitas al máximo, el rubio dio por sentado un sí y continuó su labor, esa vez rozó su vientre con los labios, mientras con dos deditos manoseaba un rosado pezón del azabache, pellizcándolo hasta sentirlo endurecerse por completo, recorrió el pequeño ombligo repartiendo tiernos y delicados besitos que al mayor le supieron a gloria, lo cual demostró arqueándose felinamente, intensificando el contacto con la piel de s hermanito pequeño, el rubito subió a sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos en una caricia dulce, cariñosa, sin malicia alguna y sincera, el pelinegro acarició los cabellos dorados, enroscándolos entre sus finos dedos, ambas naricitas se juntaron haciéndose cosquillas, lo cual les hizo sonreír tiernamente.

-te quiero…nii-san-susurró el rubio besando las mejillas rosadas del mayor.

-yo también, Naru-chan-el menor sonrió encantadoramente, bajando con sutileza entre sus piernas, besando cada porción de piel con inmenso amor y dedicación, puede que no supiera muy bien lo que era amar a una persona como se amaban sus padres, pero para el sus sentimientos hacia su nii-san eran así, inundó ese pequeño pedacito de carne encendida con suavidad, disfrutando ambos plenamente ante las desconocidas y placenteras sensaciones, de vez en cuando se atrevía a dejar marca en la nívea piel, siempre con los dulces y suaves gemidos de Sasuke, quien acariciaba el cabello rubio tratando de sentir más placer en las caricias propinadas de este, el rubio volvió a subir a los labios tan cálidos y acogedores del mayor, moviendo los suyos en los de el pelinegro, con ternura, sencillez, inocencia que, aunque pausadamente, se iba convirtiendo en pasión y deseo in contenidos, mordiéndose delicadamente, disfrutándose al máximo, pues no conocían la impaciencia, la posesión, la brutalidad y el desenfreno, lo que les caracterizaba como esas inocentes y tiernas criaturas que a penas comenzaban a vivir y descubrir su mundo que tan inmenso se les hacía en esos instantes, el rubio volvió a descender por el tembloroso cuerpo del azabache hasta posicionarse pegado a su entrada, dirigiendo una mirada al moreno, buscando su aprobación.

-sigue, Naruto-pidió el moreno mirándolo fijamente, el menor asintió y alzó con cuidado las piernas blancas, sin más vacilaciones comenzó a lamer ese pequeño orificio sonrosado, Sasuke apretó las sábanas con fuerza tratando de reprimir un alarido de puro placer que de seguro alertaría a los mayores y se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos, Naruto lo sabía y atrapó los labios nieve, ayudando al pelinegro a gemir en su boquita canela, sus labios se separaron, dejando entre ellos un hilito de saliva, el menor continuó su labor lubricando la entrada del más mayor, en ocasiones anteriores vio a su padre haciéndoselo a su madre y supondría que debía hacer lo mismo con su nii-san, sin darse cuentas comenzó a embestir con la leguecita en el exquisito orificio del mayor, que yacía ardiendo de excitación, moviendo sus estrechas caderas tratando de profundizar, una vez estuvo suficientemente preparado al padecer del rubio dejó de lamer y se posicionó su miembro excitado rozando ambas colinas del redondito trasero.

-Nii-san, si te duele me dices que pare, onegai-pidió temeroso, sabía mediante los gritos de sus progenitores que debía de causar mucho daño lo que se disponía a hacer, el moreno asintió levemente sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, al no ser un miembro abultado (tengan en cuenta que Naruto tiene seis años XD no tiene muchos atributos U///U) pudo caber sin mucha dificultad en la angosta cavidad del ojinegro, quien ahogó un gritito de asombro y un poquito de dolor punzante entre sus piernas, Naruto permanecía parado sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo, esperando una señal del pequeño pelinegro, Sasuke comenzó a moverse despacio, por lo que Naruto también comenzó a embestirlo pausadamente, acariciando las suaves piernas con delicadeza, al notar el interior de su nii-san relajarse aumentó el ritmo progresivamente, ambas manos se entrelazaron mientras los gemidos de placer inundaban cada rincón de la habitación, el rubio arremetía con fuerza contra el excitado cuerpo de Sasuke, quien le transmitía confianza besando el cuello tostado y mordisqueándolo levemente, ambos niños llegaban al límite de sus pasionales movimientos, culminando en un sonoro y cómplice gemido, arribando a la cúspide del placer, con cuidado de no dañar la delicada piel el ojicielo abandonó con pereza el cálido interior del mayor, besando cariñosamente los cabellos noche.

-nii-san… ¿crees que…es así como se demuestran dos personas…que se aman?-preguntó un exhausto Naruto, tratando de reducir su agitada respiración.

-supongo…yo que sé, dobe, ven aquí-el pelinegro abrazó con ternura al rubito, recostándolo sobre su pecho, quedándose ambos dormidos presas del agotamiento.

Al día siguiente ambos pequeños se encontraron para desayunar, Minato preparaba el desayuno mientras Kaseiyo miraba extrañado a ambos niños.

-Naruto, Sasuke¿qué hicieron a noche? Me pareció oíros gritar-dijo el rubio mirando insistentemente a sus dos hijos.

-es que vimos una película de mucho miedo y nos asustamos, oto-san-se apresuró a decir Naruto, bajo una mirada más o menos pasable del mayor.

-les dije que no vieran cosas de esas por la noche, que luego tienen pesadillas y no pueden dormir

-gomen, oto-san, no lo volveremos a hacer-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna y por más convincente.

-voy al baño, oto-san, ahora vuelvo-anunció Sasuke alzándose de su lugar, dirigiéndole una mirada disimulada a Naruto, quien le siguió sin más, bajo una mirada confusa de Kaseiyo.

-Sasuke-baka¿en qué piensas?-preguntó el rubio sonriendo mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su nii-san.

-en nada…-musitó frotándose su trasero algo dolorido por la noche anterior-solo que la próxima vez que me despiertes a media noche con tus cosas raras no pienso hacerte caso, otouto-baka ¬¬

-jeje, la próxima vez no te avisaré-le besó dulcemente una mejilla rosada, obteniendo un leve sonrojo de Sasuke-ai shiteru, nii-san


End file.
